The baby sitter
The Baby Sitter When Ryder need to travel, he leave a baby sitter (BS) for take care of the pups, how the pups will recive it? Ryder: Pups i got a new for you Wolfy: If was what i´m thinking, you can forgot it Ryder: I will travel for solve some problems, and to not leave you all alone, i contrated a baby sitter. Chase: Wolfy and i have 4 years, we can take care of anything here. Ryder: Sorry chase, but i can´t let you guys alone here, you BS will come any moment, i don´t want any problems ok? All: Ok Ryder (Ryder finally make it on a airplane and was flying away) Chase: Wolfy, any idea? Wolfy: no. (at that moment the Baby sitter has come) BS: Hi little ones Pups: Hi Wolfy: (whispers) maybe we can train? Chase: (whispers) Ok great ideia. BS: Ok first, i have some rules, the first, any pup can´t go to any place without ask me, the second, You all without exception will sleep early, and third one, food just on time. Wolfy: Ryder think we are babies? Chase: I think so. BS: answering you question, you are babies. Wolfy: (Grr) who do you think you are? BS: Don´t growl at me and i´m you Baby sitter. Chase: Can this be worst? Marshall: Sorry you two but i´m not seeing any problem with that The others except Rubble: Me too. Rubble: just the third one is a little bad, but is not the end of world. Astrid: Hey BS can i read a book? BS: Of course. Angel: Can i take my pup phone? BS: Yes, but don´t stay with it for too long (Astrid and Angel was come to the lookout) Marshall: Someone want to play Tag? Pups except for Chase and Wolfy: Yeah Wolfy: Well i´m reeeeeally tired i´ll get some sleep (winks to Chase) Chase: (False Yawn) I´m too BS: Ok if need something i´m on the lookout (After sometime Wolfy and Chase has come out of they pup house, and without anyone seeing they has come to Jake´s mountain. Chase: Finally, free. Wolfy: Yeah, i´ll teach you who make you weapon with you aura. Chase: great. (After a few hours they ended the training) Chase:... Wolfy, errr (The BS was behind Wolfy) Wolfy: I know, you are worried, but don´t need to worry. Chase: Yes, we need and if the BS find us (gluped) Wolfy: She don´t know anything Chase: Yes she know. Wolfy: She´s right behind me? doesn´t? Chase: Yeah Wolfy: Hello (make a smile face) BS: You don´t have heard anything i have sayed? Chase: Yeah but... we Wolfy: Don´t need a BS we can take care of ourselves. Chase: Wait not is that. BS: A pup who think be the leader of the paw patrol and a Wolf who have fear of shots saying to me "We can take care of ourselves" (sighs). Chase: (Gluped) Sorry Wolfy: (Sighs) A BS who are doing a bad work want to give me a leason of life, hehe sorry, i have my principles. BS: You two are in a big trouble Wolfy: When we don´t are? BS: Don´t answer me. Wolfy: Sorry old one. Chase: Wolfy... you? BS: Enough, you are grounded, come over there. Wolfy: Make me! BS: What did you say? Wolfy: Oh yeah i forgot, you are old and not hear too well, i said MAKE ME! Chase: (glup) Wolfy, you will put us on a problem. Wolfy: No i´m not she can´t do anything BS: You two are on a great problem, Chase, back to the lookout NOW! Chase: Y-Yes, i´m out Wolfy: hehe, Chase don´t like to break the rules. BS: You should too, GO NOW. Wolfy: Ok old one. BS: I`M NOT OLD. Wolfy: hehe (run to lookout) BS: CHASE,WOLFY COME NOW. (The others was seeing hidden) Wolfy: Coming old (Chase and Wolfy was front to front with the BS) BS: Chase, i´m very disapointed, go to you pup house, you just will go out to eat and drink water, ANY OBJECTIONS? Chase: N-no BS: Wolfy, you ,well, you already know, you will stay on a cage. Wolfy: Oh yeah? Make me haha (he run to te elevator) BS: GET BACK HERE NOW. (BS run after him) Wolfy: Look OUT. (Wolfy hit Angel and dropped his Pop Phone on the floor) Angel: WOLFY!!! Wolfy: hehe sorry (run to the top when he hit Astrid and her book fell on a water bucket) Astrid: WOLFY!!! Wolfy: Sorry, i´m out. (Wolfy was running when he stumbles on marshall making he woof and throw water in Rocky) Marshall and Rocky: WOLFY!!! Wolfy: Sorry! (After it Wolfy was a ideia, make a prank that BS would never forget, he run to her room and locked it, without she to see, he put itching powder on her bed, after it she break the door and catch him) (Some moments later) Chase: you have done all this to be catch Wolfy: Hey Chase, look, three, two, one. (They heard BS scream) BS: AHHHH somebody help me (scratching) Chase: Wow. Wolfy: hehe, night. Astrid: I´m coming, what´s up? BS: I can´t stop scratching my body. Astrid: Let me see this................ i knew it, itching powder. BS: It was Wolfy. Astrid: Yeah. (think) Wolfy, you put yourself in a problem. BS: Ok this was the last joke of him. i´ll call Ryder. Chase: Wolfy wake up she will call Ryder. Wolfy: oh she will?(call Angel) Hi Angel, i need a favor. Angel: Oukay, but you will buy me another phone Wolfy: Ok, retrive all call system from Adventure Bay. Angel: Ok..................................................................................... Made Wolfy: Thanks.(Call off) Chase: (Q_Q) Why you have did that? Wolfy: I´m free our pur. Chase: (sighs) (Meanwhile) BS: Hello? Ryder?, It´s not working. Astrid: But why? Wolfy: Maybe because someone took of the Call´s System? Astrid: I should take a sharp thing on you! Wolfy: Hey don´t need to.... Ryder: Hi pups! Wolfy and Chase (glup): I need to go! BS:(Catch they by the tails) Wolfy: GET OFF Chase: Help BS: (holding them in the belly) HI Mr. Ryder (Angry face) Ryder: What happened? Wolfy: Nothing Ryder: Shut up Wolfy, i want to hear. BS: They don´t followed my orders, call me old and pranked me, I´M JUST 30 years. Ryder: That´s truth? Wolfy: No. Chase: Ryder sir, i... Ryder: You Chase? Chase: (glup) No, i mean yes... no Ryder: Why you don´t call me? BS: (angry face) I´ll explain anything for you, i´m out. (She was leave) Wolfy: (Whispers) Thats a great moment to run? Chase: (Whispers) yeah. (They try to run but Ryder catch them by they collar.) Wolfy and Chase: (Gulp) Ryder: Ok you two, why did you have done this? Chase: Because we are old enough take care of ourselves, we don´t want a Baby Sitter. Ryder: Your behaviors today proved me the opposite. Wolfy: Ok Ryder sorry. Chase: Sorry Ryder sir. Ryder: Alright, but i will not forget about this, you two will wash Rocky´s Truck. Wolfy and Chase: (gulped) Oukay. (Some moments later) Rocky: They made the things wrong and my truck pay. Wolfy and Chase: (Dirty) Shut Up (The Pups laughed) END = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories